Intentar
by Piel-Canela
Summary: Intentarlo, era la única respuesta expuesta por su lógica y la primera en estar de acuerdo con su corazón, intentarlo por ella, por él, intentarlo por ambos, intentarlo porque siempre fue lo más lógico cuando se ama. Esta historia esta ubicada después del 08x24.
1. Un paso atrás

**Este es mi primer fanfic mientras escuchaba la canción "Try" de Pink me imagine una historia con esa primicia: intentar o como decimos en México "agarrar al toro por los cuernos". Espero les guste, espero comentarios.**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos ellos son propiedad de Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady.**

* * *

 **POV Sheldon.**

La vídeo llamada había terminado y después sólo silencio, "necesito dar un paso atrás para revaluar nuestra situación", no, no, eso no era posible, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto, ¿cómo puede mi Amy hacer esto?, Sheldon ni siquiera se dio cuenta que acariciaba la caja de terciopelo y en vez de un suspiro sólo pronuncio:

\- Bueno Gollum eres experto en anillos, ¿qué hago con este?

Abrió la caja para mirar el único refugio que tenía en ese momento, una promesa de lo que nunca fue y quizá ya no sería, dejo que el momento perfecto pasara sin embargo en el fondo sabía que era algo más, miedo, un sentimiento que lo transformaba en un monstruo que arrojaba toda emoción a un vacío oscuro, se armaba de indiferencia, después de todo su irrefutable lógica le pedía que se refugiara de esas heridas que desconocía como sanar, pero ahora mientras su mente corría a refugiarse nuevamente a ese abismo sus pensamientos pararon en seco, su miedo le sonría son sarna mientras plantaba en su maravillosa mente la única pregunta que jamás se planteó hacer: ¿seguía siendo mi Amy?

-¡OH DIOS ¿POR QUÉ?! -Sólo basto una pregunta al Dios del que tanto se jactaba no creer para que Sheldon se quebrara, mientras bajaba la mirada a su pantalla la ironía le jugo la más cruel de las situaciones, ahí estaba el protector de pantalla con la foto de ellos dos en el zoológico donde fue su primer beso en público, su memoria eidética le recordó ese día-

 _Flashback_

Era un sábado de enero y aunque el frío se podía sentir en sus rostros una pareja de jóvenes caminaba agarrados de la mano, para el mundo parecía algo tan normal, pero para Sheldon y Amy significaba un gran paso en su relación.

-Aún sigo inconforme por los nuevos arreglos que me has pedido para el acuerdo de relación -Dijo Sheldon-

-Si no te gustan llama a un abogado -Amy repetía la misma frase que su novio le dijo hace casi 5 años-

Sheldon sólo sonrió, esa Vixen sabía cómo jugar muy bien sus cartas. En el nuevo acuerdo de relación se estipulaba que los besos y tomarse de la mano serían llevados a un nivel mayor.

Acuerdo de relación

Sección 04: Darse la mano

a) Los términos anteriormente estipulados quedan anulados permitiendo a la pareja tomarse de las manos en cualquier momento que lo desee siempre y cuando se cumplan los siguientes puntos:

i. Las manos deben haber sido desinfectadas con anterioridad, siendo el plazo máximo de ello 1 hora.

ii. No haber tocado cualquier objeto que pueda estar infectado de gérmenes en una alta cantidad.

iii. A excepción del cine y momentos de apoyo, el acto de tomarse de las manos debe ser realizado en su mayoría sin público.

b) Dos veces al mes una de las partes puede tomar de la mano al otro frente a sus amigos sin repetir el lugar donde se realizó dicha acción en un plazo de 1 mes.

Sección 05: Besos

a) Los besos dejan de ser exclusivos de las noches de cita, de ahora en adelante ambas partes se comprometen a dar un beso en las siguientes situaciones:

saludo y/o despedida durante cualquier reunión o visita de una de las partes.

ii. Como una forma de agradecimiento por la ayuda en trabajos que incluye: cualquier forma de corrección ortográfica y gramatical, idear un nuevo proyecto o todo lo implicado con el trabajo de ambas partes, como pago por los favores tales como: llevar al novio a la tienda de cómics o cualquier otro lugar, así como llevar y entregar cualquier tipo de alimento.

iii. La noche de citas los besos pueden exceder el tiempo límite de 5 minutos.

iv.Únicamente durante las noches de fecha los besos pueden ser experimentales.

v. Los besos fuera de estos casos únicamente serán aceptados cuando cualquiera de las partes experimente un considerable aumento de emociones.

lo anterior debe llevarse únicamente cuando el novio y la novia se encuentren solos de lo contrario la enmienda deberá ser suspendida hasta que ambas partes lleguen a un acuerdo post quebrantamiento de acuerdo.

b) Los besos se suspenderán de forma temporal cuando alguno de los implicados contraiga alguna enfermedad, la suspensión será levantada 48 horas después de que él médico haya dado de alta y considere totalmente curado a la parte implicada.

A Sheldon le resulto pertinente hacer dichas modificaciones después de todo estaba pasando por una fase en la que el tacto de Amy le era tan necesario como el oxígeno, con esas medidas evitaría que sus instintos más viles lo poseyeran, un paso a la vez se seguía repitiendo.

-No es que me incomode, simplemente no entiendo porque de todas las veces que pudiste tomar mi mano frente a nuestros amigos tenía que ser en el zoológico, ahora no dejaran de molestarnos con sus juveniles comentarios.

-Tranquilo Sheldon no pasará nada, ellos ni siquiera han notado que vamos de la mano -La pareja voltea a ver a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, todos ellos disfrutando de una agradable pero fría tarde-

-O.K., pero si dicen algo la sección de besos será suspendida como lección.

Siguieron caminando sin preocuparse por dejar atrás a la banda, de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas de cariño, así siguieron hasta llegar a con los koalas, siempre dejaban al final al final al mamífero para poder ver cómo eran alimentados.

-¿No son la cosa más tierna cuando devoran el eucalipto?.

-Lo son -Respondía Amy-

Y en ese ambiente de calma Sheldon se giró para ver a Amy, sus ojos verdes brillaban llenando de felicidad su corazón, entonces él se prometió hacer lo posible por mantener ese brillo o aún mejor, como siempre el gran Shelly debía superarlo.

Fue con esa mirada mezclada de amor, promesas y anhelo que Amy encontró en su novio, sus ojos se conectaron y sus cuerpos parecían poseídos por imanes que lentamente se acercan, no importaba el mundo a su alrededor solo eran ellos, sus labios se unieron sellando una promesa sin palabras, los brazos de Amy se posaron delicadamente en sus hombros mientras Sheldon tomaba por la cintura a su novia con delicadeza extrema como temiendo romperla, por primera vez Shelly se sentía feliz de quebrar sus reglas. Leonard los encontró así, sabiendo que era un momento épico e imposible de ver de nuevo tomo la foto, para cuando el beso termino la banda a penas se acercaba y su mejor amigo tenía una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro siendo superada únicamente por él.

 _Fin del flasback._

 _Ever wonder about what he's doing_ _  
_ _How it all turned to lies?_ _  
_ _Sometimes I think that it's better_ _  
_ _To never ask why_

Dejar de llorar le era imposible, su realidad era tan ajena a ese recuerdo, le parecía una mentira, pero no podía engañarse más, se equivocó más veces de las que hizo brillar esos ojos verde esmeralda, fallo y no sabía si aún había un poco de fe para él o esperanza para que su Amy lo siguiera amando.


	2. ¿Es un error?

**Espero no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones para los siguientes capítulos, espero sus comentarios.**

 **JessicaWarren sí seguiré la historia a paso lento pero lo haré. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen al sitcom Big Bang Theory.**

 **POV AMY**

-Adiós Sheldon – Amy cerro la pantalla de su laptop sin saber de dónde saco las fuerzas para hacerlo, se negó a suspirar en cambio decidió darse un baño, los baños calientes siempre le ayudaban a relajarse y reflexionar mejor las cosas.

Una vez en el baño el pensamiento de Amy vagaba a la última llamada de Skype con Sheldon, sin duda el recuerdo era más amargo que haber pensado el discurso, quizá sea porque una vez que las palabras han salido de su boca jamás regresaran al pensamiento, esto era una pausa pero incluso ella sabía que la pausa no resolvería todos los errores acumulados en cinco años, 8.2 ja!

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? –Dijo en voz alta mientras hundía su cabeza en el agua de su tina-

La neurobióloga dejo que los recuerdos de su relación la embriagaran, la sensación del primer beso cuando aún no eran novios, su primer beso en el tren, los abrazos, todo era una tormenta que le estaba dejando un buen dolor de cabeza y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo funcionaba un break, quería preguntarle a Penny pero seguramente estaría más ocupada con Leonard.

-Al parecer estoy sola otra vez – salió de la bañera para ir directo a la cama-

Abrió el cajón de su ropa para sacar un camisón, siempre le pareció necesario saber vestir adecuadamente a la situación y la suya era que jamás sería vista por alguien en camisón en su cuarto, o al menos por el momento estaba convencida de ello, se vistió pero en cuanto toco su almohada el llanto simplemente broto, no quería hacerlo pero también estaba cansada de no llorar por lo que le dolía, cuando salió de Harvard se prometió jamás ser débil otra vez se supone que con su nuevo doctorado su vida tendría un nuevo inicio, no más burlas ni matones en la escuela lo que significa no más dolor ni lagrimas escondidas tras un libro, al parecer ese camino la alejaba de ello pero la acerco cada vez más a un corazón roto, fue así que entre reproches y lágrimas el sueño la venció.

6:00 am la alarma sonaba pero Amy se negaba a salir de la cama, apago el despertador y miro al techo, he aquí el nuevo día sin Sheldon ante la situación sentía la necesidad de llorar sin embargo ya no tenía lágrimas, aún era temprano por lo que podría dormir un par de horas más, también tenía hambre y moría por un chocolate, sus años en el área de la biología le indicaban que necesitaba una alta dosis de endorfinas para aguantar la jornada, a regañadientes salió de la cama a buscar un poco de chocolate pero ya no había para colmo de regreso a su habitación golpeo con su dedo pequeño del pie la puerta.

-Agghh! Esto no podría ir peor- grito contra la almohada-

Justo en ese momento le llego un mensaje de Sheldon

 _*Buenos días Amy…_ -Leyó sin contestar aunque sus dedos moría por contestarle al físico-

Cinco minutos después otro mensaje le llego

 _*Amy no contestaste mi mensaje de buenos días, ¿estás bien?, ¿esto es parte del tiempo que me pediste?.. por favor respóndeme_ –No lo sé- se dijo así misma, se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras posaba su cabeza en las manos, sentía su cuarto más oscuro le costaba respirar, ¿qué debía contestarle a Sheldon?, si decía sí era porque estaba dispuesta a no verlo pero si decía no tendría que soportar el dolor que tendría al verlo, lo mejor es ser sincera, tomo el celular nuevamente y escribió

 _*No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé, gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar, estoy bien…. Sheldon te pido por favor que no trates de comunicarte conmigo hasta que sepa cómo proceder en cuanto lo sepa me comunicaré contigo, espero me comprendas, adiós._

Otro adiós, ¿cuántos más iba a decir con amargura?, de pronto se levantó con un impulso tenía, no mejor dicho necesitaba alejarse de sus problemas pero sin verse responsable, no supo en que momento estaba vestida con un pans y bajando las escaleras de su edificio con el ipod en mano, mirando la horizonte decidió que era hora de atreverse a algo nuevo.

Llevaba corriendo 3km pero no podía parar, la adrenalina la tenía al tope, la brisa en el rostro le hacía sentirse más ligera y mientras más avanzaba realmente sentía que dejaba sus problemas atrás, estaba tan concentrada en ese momento tan embriagante que no prestaba atención a sus canciones pero algo en esa canción le hizo enfocarse en la letra:

 _Funny how the heart can be deceiving_ _  
_ _More than just a couple times_ _  
_ _Why do we fall in love so easy?_ _  
_ _Even when it's not right_

¿Fue un error enamorarse de Sheldon?, la pregunta hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo lo que le obligo a parar abruptamente, su mente quedó en blanco, ¿fue un error?, miro nuevamente el ipod para ver el nombre de la canción pero ya había cambiado, genial por qué debía tener la playlist en forma aleatoria, entonces miro la hora 7:30 am, tenía el tiempo justo para regresar a alistarse para el trabajo.

Se ducho, se vistió y tomo un café para el camino, manejaba rumbo a Caltech cuando la pregunta de hace una hora nuevamente invadió su cabeza: ¿Fue un error enamorarse de Sheldon? a la par de la pregunta le vino un razonamiento, podría tomar esta pregunta como la hipótesis a responder respecto a su break, después de todo era una científica y la idea ya no era tan mala, después de todo al fin sabía por dónde empezar a descubrir el funcionamiento de un descanso entre parejas.


	3. No estoy bien

**De acuerdo al acuerdo de relación las noches de cita son los jueves pero decidí que fuera en miércoles debido a que era una cita especial por decirlo así y sólo por ello el acuerdo se pasó por alto, después de todo era el 5to aniversario.**

 **La edad de Sheldon será de 33 y la de Amy 30, pues realmente trate de sacar la edad con las años que dicen en la serie pero no pude, si alguien tiene el dato por favor dígamelo.**

* * *

 **POV Sheldon**

La noche paso de forma lenta y sin embargo Sheldon no había descansado ni un poco, cerraba los ojos pero el sueño no llegaba, bebió un poco de leche tibia, leyó un libro, incluso trato de contar borregos pero nada, derrotado decidió simplemente cerrar los ojos era consciente de que necesitaba descansar pero su cuerpo se negaba, así que sólo cerro los ojos hasta que lentamente se quedó dormido, sin embargo no descanso.

Cuando despertó se sentía como si hubiese sido atropellado, no tenía fuerzas y tampoco ganas, estaba de mal humor y su ciclo REM no fue completado por lo que seguramente no lograría concentrarse, suspiro mientras veía el techo, si estuviera en Texas en su cuarto de la infancia al menos podría ver la recreación de la constelación de Hidra, dejó que su imaginación volara mientras veía en su vació techo la imagen de la constelación más grande, siempre le gusto no sólo por ser la más grande sino que también era una de las más sencillas, dejó que por unos minutos sus pensamientos reposaran en el conjunto de estrellas hasta que su tren de pensamiento lo llevo a recordar que Hidra también tenía forma de serpiente y al ser viernes debía ir a la universidad.

Como su rutina lo marcaba mando un mensaje de buenos días a Amy en cuanto la pantalla del celular marco que el mensaje fue enviado su cuerpo se puso rígido y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe, regreso la mirada al celular esperando una respuesta pero no había nada, espero un minuto más, otro y otro, así hasta los cinco y no pudo más tuvo que mandar otro mensaje a estas alturas ya estaba preocupado Amy jamás tardaba más de 2 minutos en contestar, ¿estaba bien?, ¿esto tenía que ver con el tiempo que le pidió?, ¿por qué tengo tantas dudas?, ¿sería correcto preguntar?, mientras se cuestionaba sus dedos rápidamente escribieron por él:

* _Amy no contestaste mi mensaje de buenos días, ¿estás bien?, ¿esto es parte del tiempo que me pediste?.. por favor respóndeme._

Esta vez el mensaje de Amy no tardo, de pronto sus manos temblaron y abrió el mensaje:

 _*No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé, gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar, estoy bien…. Sheldon te pido por favor que no trates de comunicarte conmigo hasta que sepa cómo proceder en cuanto lo sepa me comunicaré contigo, espero me comprendas, adiós._

Sus manos dejaron de temblar, su respiración ceso por unos milisegundos y con una lectura más del mensaje volvió a llorar, no como anoche pero eran bastantes lágrimas, agradeció que Leonard no estuviera en el departamento porque estaba seguro que sus sollozos fueron expresados en un volumen alto. Sheldon Cooper jamás pensó en llorar por una mujer, desde pequeño se lo juro iba dentro de su lista de cosas sin importancia, irónicamente ahora no sólo lloraba sino que maldecía el no poder dejar de hacerlo.

Afortunadamente el agua de la ducha le quito la hinchazón de los ojos llorosos pero le marco más las ojeras, en sus 33 años Sheldon jamás había tenido ojeras entonces recordó una de las tantas frases de su abuela _"siempre hay una primera vez para todo Moon pie, recuérdalo bien"_

-¡Meemaw!, ¿ahora que te voy a decir?- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunto la persona que le acompañaba en la parada.

-Nada.

Estaba seguro que su abuela se sorprendería bastante al saber lo ocurrido pero también habría tristeza y lo hizo sentirse más azul, en una semana desilusionaría a sus dos mujeres favoritas, definitivamente el día no podía ir peor.

 **Fin del POV.**

 **Laboratorio de Amy.**

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo pero Amy no prestaba atención en ello, desde que llego al laboratorio se enfocó en transcribir los resultados de sus últimas observaciones, todavía faltaban muchas tablas por llenar y datos duros por salvar, era increíble que pese a la mala noche que tuvo su mente estuviera tan concentrada.

-Seguramente fue el ejercicio- se dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué ejercicio?, ¿falta algún dato?- le respondió Hanna su asistente.

-No, lo siento lo dije para mí misma- respondió.

-O.K. ¿Mmm, Dra?- pregunto dudosa la asistente.

-Dime Hanna- respondió Amy sin ponerle mucha atención a la joven.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero la aprecio… ¿está bien?- su tono era tímido y con algo de miedo.

-Amy se congelo por un momento pero se las arregló para recomponerse – Sí, estoy bien.

-Bueno pero si lo llega a necesitar puede hablar conmigo, tal vez pueda serle de ayuda.

-Gracias- respondía sin hacer contacto visual.

-Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, ¿gusta acompañarme o prefiere quedarse aquí?

-Me quedo- pero en seguida se arrepintió, ¿estaba tratando de evitar a Sheldon?, ambos eran adultos y esta mañana le informo de sus planes por lo tanto podría moverse por la universidad sin problema alguno- sabes que mejor voy contigo.

-¡Genial!, gracias- la chica le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¿Las garcias por qué fueron?- la curiosidad pregunto

-Bueno pues es la primera vez que me acompaña en el almuerzo y a decir verdad quisiera conocerla mejor, admiro su trabajo y es una persona agradable.

-La cara de Amy dibujo una sonrisa sincera, quizá era hora de probar nuevas cosas, conocer gente nueva, ¿por qué no?- Tu también eres agradable Hanna.

-¿Cree que podamos ser amigas?

-Pues tendremos mucho tiempo para saberlo.

Las chicas siguieron platicando camino al comedor de la universidad y Amy nuevamente podía ver una luz para ella.

 **Cafetería del CALTECH**

-¿En serio Raj crees que voy creerte?- pregunto Howard con voz condescendiente

-Es verdad, lo hicimos en el cementerio, Emily se veía muy cómoda.

-Te lo dije, no tendrías la fuerza de voluntad para terminar con ella.

-Lo hice- dijo un seguro Raj.

-Si no fue en voz alta no cuenta- el tono de Howard era burlón.

-¡Qué mal amigo eres!- grito un ofendido Raj- Vamos Sheldon dile que los hombres se apoyan entre ellos.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Sheldon miraba como entraba por la puerta del comedor Amy, no estaba sola y tampoco parecía muy triste, una parte de él estaba un poco tranquila al saber que Amy no estaba sola en esto pero su parte egoísta quería verla triste como él, ¿pero qué le pasaba, desde cuándo quería ver mal a su Amy?. Los sentimientos complejos le desagradaban nunca sabía como proceder.

Howard y Raj también vieron entrar a Amy

-¿Quién es la chica con quién viene Amy?- pregunto Raj.

-¡Hey! Aún tienes novia Don Juan- le reprendió Howard

-Pronto no será así.

-Mientras eso pasa no puedes hacer más- le dio una mirada de reproche a su amigo- Oye Sheldon porqué no le hablas a Amy.

-Sheldon salió de sus pensamientos- ¡No!- respondió con gruñido.

-¿Por qué no?, bueno si tu no lo haces le diré yo- el judío veía con curiosidad al físico.

-No te atrevas- el gruñido era más fuerte.

-¡Hey Amy!- grito Howard pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte pues la neurobióloga no escucho y siguió su camino.

-¡Te dije que te callarás!- le grito un feroz Sheldon a Howard, pero su voz retumbo más fuerte haciendo que todo mundo volteará rápidamente incluyendo a Amy y Hanna.

Los ojos cruzaron miradas, ambos sentían el palpitar de su corazón y las manos sudadas, por ese breve momento los demás desaparecieron pero algo les trajo a la realidad, el evidente dolor en los ojos del otro, Sheldon simplemente salió corriendo del comedor y Amy sintió lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Dra. Esta bien?- se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Hanna.

-No Hanna, ciertamente no lo estoy- respondía Amy mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas antes de que cayeran.

Del otro lado Howard y Raj se preguntaban más confundidos que nunca qué había pasado.

* * *

 **Al fin entregue una trabajo final en la universidad por lo que espero estar más activa por aquí.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo Penny y Leonard regresan de las Vegas y veremos como se adapta el grupo al break del Shamy.**


	4. Nos dimos un tiempo

**Una disculpa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, la escuela acapara casi todo mi tiempo además pase por un bloqueo de escritor y es horrible tener las ideas y no poder plasmarlas, además todo el alboroto de los spoilers sobre la nueva temporada no me han sido tan fácil de procesar. En fin aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero poder hacer al menos una actualización a la semana.**

 **Anteriormente mencione el regreso de Leonard y Penny será para el siguiente.**

* * *

 **POV Sheldon**

Necesitaba salir corriendo, no era que no quisiera ver a Amy al contrario lo deseaba con anhelo pero era demasiado, no había pasado ni un día y sentía que las emociones me aprisionaban, era una especie de mezcla entre coraje por la situación, irá por mi ineptitud como novio y muchos otros sentimientos que no podía definir, sin embargo una parte de mi sabía que lo había empeorado más.

Llegue a mi oficina y me encerré en ella, mala idea, las ecuaciones a medio resolver me volvían loco, tuve que sentarme en la silla y poner mi cabeza entre mis piernas para respirar mejor pues estaba tendiendo un ataque de pánico, pasaron unos minutos hasta que me repuse tras lo cual comencé a llorar otra vez, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Y mientras me cuestionaba toda la situación a mi mente vino la imagen de los ojos de Amy, estaba rojos, sin el color verde con salpicaduras en oro que tanto amaba, su brillo era vida, pero ahora estaban nublados, yo los había opacado.

 **POV Amy**

Sheldon salió corriendo, ¿fue por mí?, ¿qué significó su huida?, ¿por qué actuó así?

Tantas preguntas inundaron la cabeza de Amy con la abrupta salida de su novio o ¿ex novio?, que no presto atención a la constante pregunta de Hanna.

\- Dra. Fowler, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntaba una preocupada Hanna.

Por su parte Raj y Howard se miraban incómodos, sabían de las rarezas de su amigo pero esto era una de esas veces en las que sus actitudes rebasaban ciertos límites de 'medio loco'.

Hanna tomo el brazo de Amy y durante ese breve momento de trance la acerco hacia la mesa donde estaban los hombres que le gritaron.

-Amy- dijo Raj sin respuesta.

-Amy- repitió nuevamente el hindú.

Tras otro llamado ignorado Raj pidió ayuda con la mirada a Howard, el mensaje fue captado.

-¡Amy! - gritó el judió mientras la sacudía del hombro.

-¡Wolowitz!, no era necesario que me jalonearas- decía Amy un fallido intento de molestia.

-Lo siento pero no respondías- se defendió Howard. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que corto amigo hiciera una pregunta lógica pero incómoda -Amm, Amy, ¿qué fue todo esto?- señalando a todos los reunidos en la mesa y después apuntar hacia la salida con el tenedor aun en mano.

Hanna miro un tanto alarmada a su mentora no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Amy suspiro antes de contestar -Ni yo lo sé.

-Vamos es Sheldon, si en algo eres experta en los modos de Sheldon, ¿qué pasó Amy?- dijo un Raj empleando un tono más bajo para la última pregunta.

\- Si fuera una experta en Sheldon no estaríamos pasando por esto Raj- los miro quisquillosamente y después hablo - Le pedí un tiempo a Sheldon para reconsiderar nuestra relación.

Sus dos amigos hombres se miraron sorprendidos pero en el fondo sabían que la sorpresa le ganaba al desconocimiento de cómo serían ahora las cosas.

-Lo siento Amy, sé que Sheldon no es un tipo fácil y que tampoco lo será para ti pero no dejes que esto nos afecte como amigos- le tomo brevemente la mano para darle un apretón cargado de apoyo, el lado sensible de Howard salió, si bien era cierto que no recién descubrió un acercamiento agradable con Sheldon, Amy hace mucho se había convertido en una hermana para él.

-Sí Amy que ese idiota no arruine nuestras reuniones, por favor no dejes de vernos- Raj dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ninguno de los dos se merecía esto pero tampoco debían dejar de verse entre ellos por Sheldon.

-Gracias chicos. Raj no prometo mucho las cosas ya no serán iguales, todavía hay mucho dolor pero prometo no dejar de verlos- les dio una breve sonrisa pero hasta ella sabia que era más por diplomacia que por sentirla.

Hanna miraba la escena conmovida, desconocía absolutamente a su mentora, si bien es cierto que sabía casi de memoria su currículum su otro lado no científico le era un misterio, pero ahora se estaba empezando a dar una idea de lo que era, por lo pronto sólo tenía claro dos cosas, su ex novio era un cretino al que ella amaba y tenía amigos que se preocuparan por ella.

-¡qué descortés! - dijo una apenada Amy - chicos les presento a Hanna, Hanna ellos son el Dr. Kootropali y el Sr. Wolowitz, Hanna está por terminar la maestría y me ayuda en el laboratorio.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Raj y Wolowitz.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan a comer? - preguntó Raj

Amy volteo a ver a Hanna quien respondió -si no tienen ningún inconveniente los acompañamos.-

El almuerzo siguió sin ningún inconveniente, Hanna se retiró porque tenía una clase en la hora siguiente. Los amigos se quedaron nuevamente solos pero ninguno sabía que decir por lo que el silencio fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante para Howard.

-Hola Bernie. ¿Cuándo?, Yo les aviso.

-¿Todo bien amigo?- le pregunto su amigo.

-Sí, Bernie manda a decir que mañana nos reunamos en mi casa, al parecer Penny y Leonard nos quieren decir algo.

-Me tengo que ir chicos, mañana los veo, ¿a qué hora Howard?- dijo Amy.

-En la tarde alrededor de las 7pm- contestó.

-Bien, nos vemos chicos- término por despedirse y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

 **De aquí en adelante usaré algunos spoilers para darle dirección a la historia. Espero sus comentarios.**


	5. 48 horas no son suficientes

**¡Wow! He notado que mi historia ha incrementado su número de lectores, muchas gracias.**

 **Este capítulo tiene como base algunos spoilers. Hablando de spoilers, ¿alguno de ustedes ha leído los reportes de grabación?, si es así díganme que no soy la única en pensar que la teoría de que nuestro querido físico está pasando por las cinco etapas del duelo, espero que la temporada mejore ya extraño esas dulces escenas Shamy.**

 **POV Sheldon**

Eran las 5pm cuando Sheldon miraba constantemente su estatua de Gollum, su mente no lograba darle una explicación lógica a la ausencia de Amy, en estos momentos tendrían que estar discutiendo en donde comerían el día de mañana, después de todo los sábados son de visita al zoológico, ¿volverían a ir juntos?, Sheldon soltó un suspiro, después gruño molesto ante la acción pues en menos de 48 horas había contado un total de 100 suspiros, si bien era un nuevo record para él la situación le era una tortura pues cada suspiro le correspondía a un recuerdo con Amy.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero su mejor amigo no estaba, Leonard y Penny habían huido a las vegas y aunque había un gran número de actividades que podrían estar haciendo la lista era encabezada por sexo y alcohol, cualquiera que fuera la opción estaba seguro que no estarían en las mejores condiciones para aconsejarlo, simplemente quería entender porque le era tan difícil entender lo necesario de ese break entre él y Amy, miro su reloj de mano y noto que eran las 6:00 pm, a estas horas Amy debería estar en su departamento ¿pero y si no?, Penny no estaba y por lo que escucho Benadette estaría con Wolowitz por lo que entonces no estaría con ninguna de las dos, ¿con quién estaría?, ¿sería otro hombre?, ¿acaso Kripke o ese mono de arena? No importa quién fuera la sola idea le causaba una ira y tristeza de tal magnitud que podría ser capaz de golpear por Amy. No lo dudo ni un minuto más, tenía que verla, tomo su sus llaves y comprobó llevar consigo su cartera y celular, necesitaba dejar en claro toda la situación, el impasse lo estaba dejando loco y la usencia de su polilla le dolía físicamente.

 **POV Amy**

Gracias a Hanna el día había sido bastante productivo, no era tan consiente de le eficaz de su ayudante sería tan triste quedarse sin ella en los próximos meses cuando terminara su servicio social con ella quizá más adelante le propondría quedarse de lleno con ella en el laboratorio, no sólo por cuestiones académicas sino porque últimamente ha sentido apoyo de su parte, nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo grato que es sentir la preocupación de alguien por ti que no fuera su círculo de amigos, salió de su ensoñación para seguir leyendo, en sus piernas tenía una novela rusa, generalmente su lectura de relajación sería algún clásico de Chaucer o literatura medieval pero recientemente tenía gran interés por leer a clásicos más modernos, toco la tapa con delicadeza y paso los dedos por el título _Primer amor,_ sin duda sería una lectura agridulce se dijo así misma, estaba terminando el primer capítulo cuando escucho el timbre de su celular, era Penny llamándola

-Hola bestie- dijo inmediatamente después de contestar

-¡Ames!- grito la rubia

-Tranquila me vas a dejar sorda- hizo un sutil reclamo

-Lo siento es sólo que estoy muy emocionada- decía una muy feliz Penny

-¿Hacer qué? Y ¿quiénes?- preguntaba una despistada Amy

-Nos casamos, Leonard y yo nos casamos- Penny sentía que lloraba de felicidad

-¡Felicidades!, cuenta todo- por primera vez en días Amy recibía buenas noticias.

-Prometo que te lo contaré todo, ¿irás con Howard y Bernie?

-Sí en unos minutos salgo para allá- respondió

-Perfecto, entonces en un rato te vuelvo a llamar, Bye- se despidió

-Nos vemos.

En cuanto colgó acomodo los libros en su mesa del centro y se fue a refrescar, eran casi las 6:00pm por lo que iba con el tiempo justo para hacer unas breves compras y llegar a casa de sus amigos, justamente cuando abría la puerta se topó de frente con Sheldon, sus ojos se conectaron por breves segundos pero para ellos fueron una eternidad, en otras circunstancias ella se abría abalanzado a sus labios pero ahora sólo existe una gran tensión.

-¿Qué quieres Sheldon?- no quería sonar ni muy fría ni muy interesada

-¿A dónde vas? – quería ser sutil pero la pregunta fue en un tono algo brusco

-Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas

-Te acompaño- Podría haber sido una orden pero en el fondo únicamente deseaba que no le evitará.

-No creo que sea buena idea- si no fuera porque estaba sostenida de la puerta se habría caído, pues las fuerzas que tenía para discutir eran poca.

-¿Por qué?, ¡vas a ver a alguien no es así, me estas engañando!- grito un eufórico y dolido Sheldon, a decir verdad él ni siquiera sabía porque la acusaba de tal cosa, era de esas cosas que necesitaban salir.

-¿¡Qué!? – Grito Amy- No, no voy a ver a nadie, ¿por qué piensas eso?- había algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Yo, bueno- no sabía cómo decirle que sus huesos temblaron de miedo cuando al llegar a su puerta escucho un 'nos vemos', pensar en que ella estaba con alguien más le afectaba más de que quería aceptar- Si no eso ¿entonces qué es?- dijo algo altanero ocultando una vez sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Está bien, acompáñame- Amy rodo los ojos, no quería pelear por lo que decidió llevarlo. Esperaba en el fondo no arrepentirse.

 **Saliendo del supermercado**

Sheldon ayudo a Amy a guardar las compras en la cajuela de su carro y mientras lo hacía se sentía tranquilo, incluso ella le dio una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento algo dentro de él se sentía más seguro por lo que al subir de nuevo al carro pregunto:

-Amy

-Sí Sheldon- contesto ella mientras arrancaba el auto

-¿Estamos juntos otra vez?

-No hagas esto Sheldon, te pedí un tiempo

-Han pasado casi dos días, ¿48 horas no son suficientes?- nuevamente estaba lleno de dudas

-No Sheldon, no lo son- respondió con tristeza

Ambos miraron al contrario de sus miradas, en el fondo las dudas opacaban su amor.


	6. Terminamos

**Un poco tarde pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Casa de los Wolowitz**

Amy estacionaba el auto tratando de evitar mirar a Sheldon, no es como si hubiesen terminado pero aun así era incómodo, no como esas veces en que no sabían cómo actuar, era más bien que estaban evitando profundizar los hechos, finamente Amy termino de aparcar el carro pero al igual que ella Sheldon era ajeno a la acción concluida.

-Sheldon- dijo con un tono normal de voz Amy -Sheldon- repitió un poco más fuerte -Sheldon- dijo una tercera vez casi gritada la morena.

-No es necesario que me grites Amy, estamos en el mismo automóvil- dijo Sheldon un poco más hostil de lo esperando.

Amy sólo suspiro para controlarse pues quería evitar a toda costa hacer más tenso el ambiente -Sólo vayamos adentro-

Adentro Howard alistaba lo necesario para la vídeollamada con sus amigos desde Las Vegas.

-¿Crees que has sido correcto no invitar a Sheldon?- preguntó una insegura Bernadett.

-Claro que sí, sólo estaría haciendo comentarios incómodos- respondió su esposo.

-No lo sé Howie sabes cómo se pone cuando lo ignoramos, no quiero otra riña como la del estacionamiento- recalcaba una Bernadett seria

-Todo estará bien- decía Howard mientras acomodaba el último cable.

Justamente el diálogo se detuvo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Bernadett abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su amiga pero se sorprendió al ver tras de ella a Sheldon, fue tal su impresión que hablo en voz alta:

-¡Sheldon, se supone que no vendrías!- junto los labios y frunció el ceño en cuanto se hizo con lente de lo que dijo.

-Ciertamente no estaría aquí, al parecer todos fueron invitados menos yo, desconozco que habrá pero es más que claro que mi presencia no era requerida- en la voz de Sheldon se percibía cierto dolor

-vamos Sheldon, simplemente te quisimos ahorrar la molestia de asistir a las reuniones tan odiadas por ti- dijo sin mucha importancia Raj.

-Son casi las 7 así que mejor vamos conectándonos con Penny y Leonard- Howard habló para aminorar la situación.

Bernadett, Howard y Raj se sentaron en el sillón más grande por lo que Amy y Sheldon se sentaron de forma separada en los sillones del costado, él físico se molestó por la situación pues no sólo estaba sentado en un puesto que no era su lugar sino que era la primera vez que Amy no estaba a su lado, una sensación de alerta se iba despertando dentro de él con esta acción, uso el Koholinar pero en el fondo sabía que ni un técnica vulcana le serviría.

Aparecieron en la pantalla Leonard y Penny, la pareja se veía más feliz que nunca pero lo más sorprende fue verlos dentro de una capilla.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Raj al darse cuenta de la situación -¡se casaron!- afirmó en un grito el moreno astrónomo

– ¡Sí!- Dijeron al unísono los recién casados

-¿Por qué en las Vegas?- cuestionó la pequeña rubia

-En realidad por poco no nos casamos- mencionó Penny causando miradas de sorpresa y miedo entre sus amigos

-¿Qué pasó?- Amy preguntó temiendo que sus amigos tuvieran un grave problema

-Leonard me platicó que durante su expedición en el mar del Norte se besó con una de sus colegas, después de eso ambos nos echamos en cara nuestros errores como pareja, fue tanta emoción que paramos a la orilla de la carretera, salimos del auto y caminamos hasta un árbol donde nos abrazamos y lloramos - Penny habló sin tratar de contener las emociones

-Aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, nos casamos pero sólo como una forma de sentirnos seguros de que no haremos una tontería, lo que sí hemos decidido es que queremos una boda mejor planeada y por eso les pedimos que se reunieran- hablo Leonard con solemnidad

Leonard espero un momento más antes de hablar nuevamente -queremos casarnos dentro de un año, esta vez nuestros amigos deben estar presentes, aún no tenemos lugar y fecha, por lo que esperamos algunas propuestas, Raj Penny y yo decidimos que te queremos a ti de ministro y al resto de ustedes lo queremos de padrinos, en cuanto a los anillos quisiéramos que los entregues tú Sheldon-

Sheldon miró sorprendido a la pantalla por la petición, sin embargo se sentía feliz por el gran paso que dieron sus amigos, después de unos minutos hablo- Me encantaría ser tu padrino Leonard- termino la oración con una sonrisa sincera a su amigo.

-Gracias chicos, mañana por la tarde volveremos, nos vemos en la cena- decía Penny moviendo la mano despidiéndose al igual que su ahora esposo.

La vídeollamada concluyó y el grupo se miraba con sonrisas al ver que sus amigos finalmente se daban el sí y aunque fuera precipitado por el momento dentro de un año prometían una boda sensacional.

-Seguimos siendo los de la mejor boda- le dijo Howard a Bernadett mientras chocaban los puños.

-Ves Amy nuestros mejores amigos ya se casaron y tú decides romper conmigo- reprochaba Sheldon

-No rompimos, simplemente te pedí tiempo- la voz de Amy sonaba cansada

-Pues espero que sea pronto porque los hombres podemos tener hijos en cuanto queramos pero los huevos de las mujeres no- en la mente de Sheldon no sonaba tan mal, pues creía que en la frase estaba implícito el deseo de formar una familia pero el rostro de su novia decía otra cosa.

-Es suficiente Sheldon, eres un egoísta, chantajista y ególatra, sólo quería un tiempo para pensar pero con lo que has dicho sólo lo hiciste más fácil- decía Amy indignada y con voz quebrada mientras se levantaba del sofá -terminamos- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse en la puerta del comedor.

Por su parte el físico ojiazul sentía dolor con cada palabra de Amy, estaba sorprendido de que ella pensara así incluso quiso pedirle que se callara que él podría hacerlo mejor ahora que sabía cómo se sentía pero en ese momento escucho la única frase para la cual no tenía un plan "terminamos", su rostro paso del shock a estar estoico, las palabras fueron en cámara lenta y en cuanto Amy cruzó la puerta la velocidad aumento, en un segundo se levantó y camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir mientras odia que alguien lo llevará, podría usar un autobús pero simplemente quería llegar a lo más rápido posible y determinar que era esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Raj se ofreció a llevarlo, el camino fue en silencio sepulcral qué únicamete se rompió cuando Raj habló -lamento que pasó entre Amy y tú- subió el vidrio y arranco.

Sheldon subió cabizbajo hasta su departamento pensando en lo ocurrido sobretodo en cómo actuó su amigo extranjero, le recordó el entierro de su papá pero lo que sentía no era equiparable con ello se decía que sólo era una ruptura pero entonces ¿por qué sentía como si estuviera enterrando su corazón?


	7. Duele más que una cortada de papel

**Disculpen en retardo pero tenía que asimilar los últimos spoilers, no sé ustedes pero yo quería ver sufrir un poco a Sheldon, sin embargo los reportes indican que será sádico lo que se viene, tengo esperanzas en que los escritores no arruinarán la serie en esta última brecha.**

 **JessicaWarren te entiendo a la perfección.**

 **ALERTA SPOILERS, no son tan marcados pero los hay, espero les siga gustando la historia. Gracias por leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni la historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

En la cocina se encontraba una emocional Amy, un matrimonio sin muchas palabras para consolar a su amiga y un pretendiente buscando cualquier oportunidad para tener alguien a su lado, la escena era el cliché de las rupturas empero Amy y Sheldon eran todo menos normales y esta era una de esas veces en las que sus amigos lo apreciaban pues ciertamente lidiar con una Amy llorando por la ruptura con su novio de 5 años habría sido un caos, pero como todo pro siempre hay una contradicción, si bien no habría llantos sí habría muchos intentos de distracción y es justamente ahí donde la banda se preocupaban ya que el mecanismo de defensa de sus amigos era simple: se aislaban o se enfocaban con gran obsesión con cualquier otra cosa.

Finalmente Amy se retiró a su casa excusándose de la hora, sin embargo lo único que quería era relajarse adentro de su bañera. Y así fue.

Una vez en la cama se rio con amargura sobre su decisión pues la escena era tan parecida a la de hace unos días, sólo que están vez la decisión fue tomada.

 _Funny how the heart can be deceiving_ _  
_ _More than just a couple times_ _  
_ _Why do we fall in love so easy?_ _  
_ _Even when it's not right_

 **Siguiente día**

Leonard y Penny salían del auto con las maletas, aún había una plática pendiente, misma que no sabían cómo iniciar, por lo que siguieron robándose miradas y buscando la forma de acabar con el tema del beso, entraban en el departamento de Penny cuando sonó el celular de Leonard

-Bueno- contestó Leonard

-No debiste haberte casado- respondió apresuradamente un alterado Sheldon

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sheldon?- Leonard estaba confundido

-Te haré una revelación, las mujeres sólo lastiman y no como cuando te cortas con un papel pues el papel nunca me había herido tan profundamente- en una frase Shelly resumía su dolor actual.

-¿Qué paso amigo?- Leonard estaba realmente preocupado.

-Amy rompió conmigo- Sheldon hizo un intento por ocultar sus emociones fracasando rotundamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta una Penny curiosa a Leonard, -Amy rompió con Sheldon- respondió él

-¿¡Ella lo hizo!?- dijo en susurro mientras iba por sus celular y llamarla.

-Leonard- llamó la atención Sheldon

-Dime

-¿Cuándo regresas?, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Estoy en el departamento de Penny, en un rato voy para allá.

-O.K., gracias.

 **Apartamento de Amy**

Amy estaba leyendo un nuevo género, hacía tiempo que deseaba leer literatura de esa que catalogan como erótica pero no se sentía valiente, sin embargo este nuevo libro llamó su atención en cuanto lo vio en la lista de libros prohibidos, sobre todo porque ella sabía que el contenido de esos libros eran fuertes críticas sociales o bien tocaban temas tabú, además de ello el libro tenía algunas frases en francés, con la espalda recostada en la cabecera de su cama leía completamente absorta en lo que Vladimir Nabokov relataba sobre "Lo" en su obra cumbre _Lolita,_ seguía leyendo cuando sonó su celular, dejó su libro y atendió la llamada de su amiga.

-Ames escuche lo de Sheldon, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Penny, la verdad no estoy muy bien, ¿podrías venir?

-Claro, te veo en una hora.

Leonard y Penny terminaron la llamada y se voltearon a ver con preocupación, no sólo ellos tenían problemas sino que sus mejores amigos pasarían por un momento de gran cambio.

Amy esperaba ansiosa a su mejor amiga, después de lo ocurrido necesitaba hablar, no es que Bernadette y Howard no le hayan sido de apoyo pero necesitaba de alguien que conociera la situación desde mucho antes, una hora y cuarto después llegó la rubia, Amy abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sin el rostro radiante de felicidad como creía, por el contrario su semblante tenía pinceladas de tristeza y dolor, la morena optó por callar y mejor se dirigió por dos copas y una botella de vino, sería una larga noche.

 **Apartamento de Sheldon**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los físicos había un silencio que únicamente avisaba de una tormenta próxima, Sheldon y Leonard se encontraban en sus lugares de siempre, ambos tenían una taza de té en sus manos pero la conversación no fluía por el contrario la ausencia de sonido era tal que juraban haber escuchado como trabajaba cerebro del otro, Sheldon volteo a ver a Leonard y finalmente habló:

-Sabes Leonard hay más de una razón para declarar que los hombres somos mejores que más mujeres.

-Me imagino- respondió con poco entusiasmo su amigo.

-¿No quieres saber por qué?

-Aunque te dijera que no terminarías por decirme- argumentó el físico

-Tienes razón, bien entonces te comenzare, somos mejores porque no lloramos sin razón una vez al mes, bueno excepto tú, ya sabes cómo te pone el consumo de soya.

Leonard sólo rodaba los ojos.

-Razón 99: nunca me besarías y harías confesarte que te amo y después romperías conmigo- algo en la voz del ojiazul denotaba tradición y un agudo dolor, ante esta declaración Lenny giró a ver completamente a su amigo y por primera vez noto que las ojeras comenzaban a dibujarse bajo sus ojos y sus orbes azules carecían del brillo que recientemente los hacía resaltar, se quedó brevemente absorto en la nueva imagen de su amigo, quiso preguntarle más sobre lo ocurrido con Amy pero en su mente sólo pasaba la discusión con su ahora esposa, no deseaba sonar egoísta sin embargo las palabras fluyeron:

-Nunca imagine pasar así mi noche de bodas.

-¿En serio?, yo no la imagine diferente- por un momento Sheldon hablo con altanería pero al acabar la frase volvió a un silencio incómodo.

Era así como en un fin de semana una pareja rompía y otra se casaba pero el resultado por el momento no era alentador para ninguno de los cuatro.

* * *

 **Inicialmente pensé únicamente basarme en la canción "Try" de Pink, sin embargo he decido utilizar otras canciones, si tienen alguna sugerencia es bien recibida.**


	8. No más sabotaje (especial Lenny)

**Este es un capítulo dedicado al Lenny, aunque la escena Shenny incluida en el capítulo 09x02 fue necesaria para esa historia yo la sentí demasiado, sin embargo me gusto el momento cursi de la pareja y que al fin se reconciliaran.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo nuevamente regresaremos al Shamy.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Leonard se acercó al departamento de Penny para hacer otro intento por hablar, pero al llegar la encontró en un estado de resaca tan grave que se quedó a cuidarla, pidió el día libre por lo que. NO tuvo que moverse más que para comer, ya entrada la noche su esposa despertó, Penny aunque aún con malestar se sentía más repuesta y en cuanto vio a Leonard a su lado supo por qué, no dijeron nada con la mirada intercambiaron unos diálogos de agradecimiento y se quedaron dormidos abrazando al otro.

La mañana siguiente Leonard se dirigió a la universidad y durante su hora de almuerzo busco a Mandy, debía dejar las cosas en claro con Penny así que en cuanto vio a la mujer corrió a sentarse en la misma mesa que ella pese a las insistentes burlas de sus amigos.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó Leonard

-Adalente- dijo Mandy sin mucho interés.

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en el Mar del Norte

-¡Oh por dios!, ¿también dormí contigo?- preguntó una alarmada Mandy

-No, sólo nos besamos y después vomitaste, pero eso no es lo importante, quisiera saber por qué- había gran interés en la voz del físico.

-No hay un porque, ambos estábamos tomados y el balanceo del barco no ayudaba mucho- nuevamente había desinterés en las respuestas de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que no significó nada?- preguntaba con las cejas en alto Leonard.

-No, y para ser sincera te confundí con otro tipo, lo siento.

-Genial- resopló Leonard.

-¿Hay algo malo en ello?, no me digas que tienes interés en mí porque pensé que estabas liado con Sheldon.

-¿¡Qué!? No, me casé pero no con él sino con una mujer- respondía muy apresurado mientras le mostraba es anillo.

-Menos mal, digo después de todo su relación es demasiado dependiente como para funcionar en matrimonio.

-Lo es, sin embargo hay cierta encanto en su actuar, de cualquier forma me casé con una mujer llamada Penny, ella es maravillosa pero supo del beso y quisiera que hablaras con ella para aclarar las cosas.

-Dices que Sheldon tiene cierto encanto pero crees que tu problema con esta chica, Penny, es el beso que nos dimos, creo que él del problema eres tú.

-Por favor, realmente es importante para mí, ¿lo harás?

-No creo que sea una buena idea que me meta en tus problemas matrimoniales- decía una decidida Mandy.

-Por favor, realmente sería de ayuda- suplicaba el físico experimental.

-No lo haré, no voy a meterme en problemas ajenos, además no es algo de gravedad, pareciera que quieres sabotear tu relación y no me prestare a ello sin embargo y en dado caso que sea realmente vital podrás contar con que hable con ella.

Leonard la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que finalmente respondió- Gracias Mandy, lo tendré en cuenta.

En la noche Leonard dejó a Sheldon y posteriormente se dirigió con Penny, estaba sentada en el sofá con su tablet entre las manos, su esposo la contemplo brevemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Hola- dijo él con voz temblorosa.

-Hola- respondió ella mientras dejaba la tablet en la mesa del centro.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Así es.

-Quiero que sepas que hoy durante el almuerzo hable con Mandy, además de dejar en claro que ese beso fue un error mencionó algo que me hizo reflexionar- miro a Penny buscando aprobación para seguir hablando- dijo que posiblemente busco una excusa para estropearnos, al momento lo creí imposible sin embargo mientras más le daba vueltas más factible parecía, y es que en cierta medida no me creo merecedor de ti, después de todo que podría ofrecerte como para que no me dejes por cualquier otro.

-Amor, Leonard, amor, yo también llegue a esa conclusión, bueno ayer Amy me ayudó a entenderlo pero es cierto, nunca me he sentido segura de las mujeres que te rodean, ellos son tan inteligentes como tú, les interesa lo mismo, no es fácil ir por la vida sabiendo que mereces algo mejor de lo que te doy, tú me haces sentir amada, inteligente pero sobre todo segura de que jamás te irás porque la magia se acabó.

-También te amo y probablemente seguiremos tendiendo ciertos problemas pero nunca pienses que no eres para mí, tú eres especial y pudiendo estar con otro me elegiste a mi- Leonard hablada con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Oh Leonard!, eres maravilloso, gracias por ser mi esposo, gracias por estar conmigo, gracias, gracias-Penny hablaba mientras lo besaba cariñosamente y lo besaba.

Leonard interrumpió el abrazo para tomar sus manos y preguntar ¿Penny Hofstander, quieres seguir siendo mi esposa?

-Sí, claro que sí- la pareja se empezó a besar con pasión para finalmente sellar su matrimonio.


	9. Ella regresará

**Un poco tarde pero aquí está la actualización**

 **Alerta de Sopiler, hare uso de algunos spoilers pero no necesariamente en el orden de la serie sino que los modificaré un poco para que encajen con la historia.**

 **Gracias por su lectura.**

* * *

Se cumplía mes y medio desde la ruptura de Sheldon y Amy, un mes en el cual las comunicaciones en vez de cesar se multiplicaron, después de todo Shedon se había encargado de ir colmando la paciencia de Amy con sus travesuras y berriches de niño por su separación.

Como era de esperarse para el físico toda la situación lo abrumaba, más de una vez pensó en huir de nuevo pero en el fondo sabía que sus actos de cobardía sólo terminarían empeorando la situación, se sentía más solo que nunca y lo peor es que él se lo había buscado, por ello constantemente le marcaba a Amy, quería hacerle saber que la extrañaba y que ese sentimiento de muerte en vida lo estaba dejando casi en la locura, además no era tan despistado en cuanto a relaciones como sus amigos lo mencionaban, hace unos días había escuchado una conversación entre el matrimonio Hofstadter en donde Penny y el resto del grupo lograron convencer a Amy de comenzar a ir a citas con otros hombres, quizá esa fue la patada final que necesitaba el físico ojiazul para dejar a su ex- novia seguir adelante pero su terquedad le impedía darse por vencido y aún menos cuando se trataba de su más valioso tesoro: el amor de Amy Farrah Fowler.

Hace dos días que Sheldon decidió crear un plan para recuperar a Amy, el catalizador fue el constante miedo de perder a su Vixen, su dulce y sensual neurobióloga de ojos verdes; con el recuerdo de su exnovia Shelly logro dormir más de cuatro horas. Al día siguiente se despertó antes que sonara su alarma y por primera vez en 45 días levantarse para su rutina diaria de ejercicio no le peso, mientras se alistaba pensó en lo gracioso que le habría parecido hace unos años una situación así, levantarse a las 5:30am para ir a correr y después al gym pero sobre todo el porqué: una mujer, su Amy.

Todo comenzó después de la noche del baile, ver a Amy vestida de diferente forma le robo el aliento, tenía conocimiento pleno sobre el gran atractivo de su novia pero nunca lo comento, prefería guardarlo en el baúl de los recuerdos agradables de su memoria ahí donde protegía lo mejor de él de su contra parte; cerro los ojos e invoco el recuerdo, parada del otro lado del pasillo estaba su ninfa vestida de azul, dejando relucir su escote tentando a los mortales con su suave piel de porcelana, su cabello fluía en suaves rizos que gritaban ser acariciados por unos dedos juguetones y hacia el sur estaba la perdición de todo hombre: unas redondas y perfecta caderas que relucían aún mejor con el vestido como segunda piel, ese vestido que dejaba ver de forma sutil la forma de reloj de arena de esa sensual fémina. Los pensamientos de Sheldon pasaron de admiración a una pasión que quema, su cuerpo deseaba tomarla justo en ese momento pero poco a poco su lado lógico le recordó que no podía por dos sencillas razones: no estaba listo y le faltaba condición física, fuerza para poder cargarla atreves del pasillo y hasta su cama, resistencia para amarla como ella merece toda la noche, flexibilidad para ejecutar lo que su vivida imaginación tenía en mente y sobre todo para verse mejor para ella, después de todo su novia era la vivida encarnación de la belleza mitológica. Fue por eso que al día siguiente del baile y tras una búsqueda exhaustiva de gimnasios se inscribió en el "Equinox" que además de pasar las pruebas de licencia y limpieza se ubicaba en una zona donde las probabilidades de ser encontrado por algún conocido eran sumamente bajas, fue así como desde hace más de medio año comenzó a ir al gym, sin embargo no podía negar que más allá de su propósito inicial el comenzar con el ejercicio le trajo consigo muchos beneficios así que podría decir que es una actividad que disfrutar y que seguramente le haría disfrutar de otras actividades en compañía.

Después de terminar sus rutina se alistaba para ir a CALTECH pero para Leonard no pasó desapercibido que su amigo tenía un ánimo más ligero al de las últimas semanas no irradiaba felicidad pero al menos su semblante era menos triste.

El día de trabajo no fue tan pesado por lo que los físicos pudieron salir un poco más temprano, en algún otro momento Sheldon se habría quejado pero ansiaba llamar a Amy así que salió tan rápido como pudo de la universidad, al entrar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue marcar vía Skype a su Amy, tardo en contestar pero lo hizo lo cual fue bueno a los ojos de Shelly ya que no le negaba el placer de deleitarse con su rostro una vez más, pero el dialogo no sucedió como esperaba:

-Sheldon, no creo que entiendas lo que significa una ruptura, el único modo en el que pueda aclarar mis sentimientos es si hay espacio entre nosotros y cada vez que te veo me vuelve a doler.

-Bueno, hola a ti también- respondió el físico sin mostrar el efecto de las palabras de Amy.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Amy sin muchas ganas de disimular la poca gracia que le hacía su llamada.

-Entiendo que ya no somos pareja pero me gustaría recordarte que tuvimos un hijo juntos- cuanto deseaba el físico que esas palabras fueran reales.

-¿Qué hijo?- La sorpresa ante dicha oración iba acompañada de coraje, no podía soportar una burla más sobre el futuro esperaba pudieran tener los dos.

-Un precioso programa de internet conocido como "diversión con banderas"

-Voy a colgar- las fuerzas de Amy se estaban agotando.

-Genial, te veo en media hora- Sheldon quería gritar de la alegría.

-Sheldon, no voy a hacer "diversión con banderas" contigo.

-¿Por qué no?- ahora ya estaba confundido.

-Porque rompimos

-Sonny y Cher hicieron que funcionara, su programa de variedades continuo mucho después de su divorcio y aquí estamos todavía hablando de ellos.

-Nadie está hablando de Sonny y Cher- Amy no tenía más paciencia.

-Debes estar pensando en Donny y Marie porque tú y yo estamos claramente hablando de Sonny y Cher- argumentaba un confundido Sheldon.

-Sheldon esto tiene que parar, sé que es duro, también lo es para mí pero te he visto y hablado contigo más en estos días desde la ruptura que los últimos meses juntos.

-Bueno si quieres verme menos deberíamos regresar- Sheldon no perdió la oportunidad de perdirle que regresara, aunque muy a su estilo.

-No Sheldon, por favor para esto- hubo un breve silencio y después- adiós- Amy colgó una vez más.

Otra vez estaba Sheldon frente al monitor solo después de otra desastrosa plática con Amy, tenía tantas emociones emergiendo en su interior que no sabía cómo procesarlas, la confusión, el miedo, coraje, demasiado coraje no entendía porque cada vez se sentía más lejos de su regreso con Amy, se preguntaba si era realmente cierto el dolor de ella, ¿acaso se comparaba con lo que él sentía?, en ese momento únicamente pensó en como lastimarla, era demasiado egoísta eso de sobra lo sabía, sin embargo en estos momentos cualquier reacción de Amy era una cuerda de la cual colgarse para hacerla volver, fue por ello que decidió darle una lección con su preciado programa, ese que se dio el lujo de despreciar por su separación. Una vez satisfecho con su trabajo de edición le mando el link a Amy, sin duda alguna debía ser la primera en saber por medio del uso ejemplificado de las banderas algunas de las emociones que su ruptura dejo.

* * *

Amy revisaba su correo cuando llego uno de Sheldon, se vio tentada a no leerlo pero el asunto con el que estaba le dio mucha curiosidad, por lo que lo abrió.

 _Asunto: Esto te va a volver loca._

 _Apreciable Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler._

 _Por el presente medio le hago llegar el link con el último episodio de "Diversión con banderas", le pido me disculpe la tardanza pero como bien recordará usted no quiso ayudarme con él, también podrá ver que he anunciado a nuestro fiel público de nuestra separación._

 _Espero lo disfrute viendo como yo lo hice grabando._

-Voy a matarlo-N o podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sheldon podría ser muchas cosas pero jamás la había humillado en público ni mucho menos por internet, el correo le hizo sentirse más segura que nunca por su decisión de la separación, una cosa era molestarla constantemente pero esto excedía los límites de su paciencia y respeto, jamás pensó en que podría hacer esto pero en su mente la idea de agredirlo fue una buena opción, inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello por lo que espero a que su cólera disminuyera un poco para irle a exigir eliminara el vídeo, sin duda era algo que debía hacer de frente.

* * *

Sheldon le estaba dando a Penny y a Leonard su regalo de bodas y una luna de miel improvisada, se pretexto diciendo que era parte de una convección social pero en realidad quería deshacerse de ellos, antes de su catastrófico aniversario pensó en pedirle a Amy acompañarlo a San Francisco para celebrar su compromiso, ahora el plan no era más que una vaga idea de lo que pudo y no fue, en ese momento tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente atendió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir cosas malas sobre mí en internet y comparar mis genitales con una parte de Checoslovaquia?- la furia que sentía Amy era indescriptible, tanto que tuvo que retroceder un poco ante la imagen.

-Lo captaste, ¿cierto?- decía un tanto temeroso Sheldon, claro que captaría ella solía ser más perspicaz que él en cuestiones de doble sentido y sarcasmo.

-¡No sé en que estabas pensando pero elimina el vídeo ahora mismo!- así como termino de hablar salió azotando la puerta, ahora más que nunca quería dejar de ver a Sheldon sobre todo porque sentía que perdía el control de sí misma y no quería agredirlo, sería algo imperdonable para ambos.

No había pasado ni un minuto después de la abrupta salida de Amy cuando un emocionado Sheldon hablo con el matrimonio en la sala:

-Ella lo vio, voy a recuperar a esa chica- pese a que estaba enojada vio el video, quería decir que aún le importaba lo que él tenía que decir, además si se enojaba era porque seguía sintiendo algo por él, mientras ella siguiera sintiendo algo podría recuperarla, ahora más que nunca se sentía con ese poder.

-Sólo lo vi porque me lo enviaste por correo electrónico con el asunto "esto te va a volver loca"- escuchar de su boca que la tenía en sus manos la exasperaba.

-Estaba escuchando atreves de la puerta, ella me desea- prácticamente salió bailando y saltando, ella regresaría, la necesitaba, ella debía regresar.


	10. Ejercicio exigido

**Esto de no actualizar pronto es por cuestiones de la escuela no porque no quiera seguir con la historia, en fin aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Por cierto he leído el nuevo reporte de grabación y estoy que no quepo en mí de la emoción.**

* * *

Amy necesitaba aire fresco, probablemente una ducha fría para bajar el calor provocado por la cólera que Sheldon desató, pensó que conocía a plenitud a su ex novio cinco años de noviazgo habrían sido la confirmación única pero nuevamente se equivocó, así como con su línea de tiempo para el matrimonio entre ambos. Entro a su auto y bajo las ventanas delanteras pues quería sentir el refrescante aire entrar por ellas, arrancó el carro y comenzó a manejar hasta Glendale con el motor en marcha como única compañía, era necesario dejar en paz su mente.

Llego hasta su departamento dejo su bolsa en su lugar habitual y se sentó en la sala, no sabía que estaba haciendo hasta que pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en sus puños, estaba llorando pero no de tristeza sino de coraje puro, la lagrimas salían como si fueran cada grito que deseaba dar, no se contuvo y lo dejo fluir, se tiró boca abajo en su sillón ahogando un grito en la almohada después la mordió, golpeó y hasta pataleo, repitió las mismas acciones hasta cansarse, hasta que sintió que realmente era necesario parar, nuevamente se enderezó para inhalar profundamente y se levantó, preparo un té para seguir con su rutina habitual para antes de dormir como si el episodio en la sala jamás hubiera pasado pero justo cuando sus párpados se cerraban sus labios pronunciaron una verdad dolorosa -y sin embargo te quiero- finalmente cayó dormida.

* * *

Tuvieron que transcurrir dos semanas para que Sheldon se percatara de que Amy no volvería, aquella noche en que fue a reclamarle la emoción lo invadió ya que después de varios días sin saber de ella finalmente sentía que volverían a ser novios, pero con el pasar de los días la euforia descendió proporcionalmente al silencio de su celular, ella no lo buscó.

Como ser de rutinas arraigadas se levantó en estado semi-automático hasta encontrarse con Leonard en la sala

-Buenos días- dijo un alegre Leonard

-Buenos días- mencionó Sheldon sin ninguna emoción

Como ya era costumbre su pequeño amigo noto la tristeza en los ojos de Sheldon, se sentía mal por él,pues pese a sus peculiaridades sabía que en el fondo su amigo había cambiado, se enamoró, recordó la forma en que sus ojos se veían hace diez años y en ellos no había nada ni tristeza, ni felicidad, no había emoción que le hiciera saber cómo estaba pero ahora sus ojos estaban opacos, por momentos semi-húmedos ante el llanto, su marca era ahora la tristeza y su cura no quería saber nada de él, era una sentencia que él mismo se buscó, suspiro y tomo la decisión más difícil, aunque se muriera por vivir con Penny su amigo lo necesitaba más en estos momentos, sólo hasta que se estabilizará se dijo así mismo.

-¿Todo bien amigo?, te veo raro- tuvo que preguntar ante lo obvio.

-Sí, estoy cansado no dormí bien- y fue la única respuesta de Sheldon.

-Bien, entonces vámonos.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y los chicos estaban comiendo juntos.

-Este debe ser un día especial para que tú estés comiendo pastel sin quejarte- Howard le hacía burla a Raj.

-Cuando comes por depresión no te quejas sólo sigues comiendo- decía con su habitual dramatismo Raj.

-Es gratificante no escuchar esos comentarios odiosos sobre hacia dónde se dirigen los alimentos que injieres- dijo Sheldon

-Eso lo dices porque tú no engordas -lo apuntó con el tenedor- estoy seguro que este pastel de chocolate se irá a mis caderas -señaló sus caderas mientras hablaba- aunque ahora que estoy soltero no tengo para quien verme bien, ven aquí pequeñín - y se sirvió otra rebaja de pastel.

Leonard rodaba los ojos, pese a los años compartiendo la mesa con sus amigos aún no lograba acostumbrarse a sus extrañas pláticas pero también aprendió a saber cómo actuaban sus amigos, Raj comiendo era un Raj triste en sus palabras "depresivo", un Sheldon callado era un Sheldon concentrado aunque últimamente había un Sheldon en trance y el miedo corría por su cuerpo al desconocer el significado y finalmente estaba Howard, cuando callaba era porque estaba molesto o más probablamente había sido regañado por su esposa.

-Howard estás muy callado- comento Leonard

Howard lo miró y dejando el tenedor en el plato hablo -Es Bernadette.

-¿todo bien amigo?- preguntó con genuina preocupación Raj.

-Sí, no, ¡agh!- se frotó las cienes para después hablar- me dijo que necesitaba hacer más ejercicio, le respondí que buscaría alguna actividad confiando en que dejaría el tema por la paz pero en lugar de eso me pudo esto- extendió su brazo mostrando un brazalete- un medidor de ejercicio, ¡¿pueden creerlo?!- gritaba indignado el judío

-jajajajajajaja- sus tres amigos se rieron a la vez

-Es una lástima que haya borrado mi aplicación del látigo, en estos momentos sería de gran utilidad- Sheldon miro a Leonard para confirmar la accion, su amigo asintió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-Saben leí un artículo donde decía que con solo pensar en hacer ejercicio te estás ejercitando- Leonard se lucía con sus datos.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora- preguntó Howard

-No quizá lo haga mañana- respondió Leonard

-Saben, no es una mala idea- hablo Sheldon a la ligera.

Ante el comentario sus tres amigos voltearon a verlo- ¿y por buena idea te refieres a hacer ejercicio?- decía un indignado Howard- En serio, nosotros cuatro haciendo deporte, porque no mejor me das un cerdo para comer- refunfuñaba el ingeniero.

-¿No te bastaron las palizas en la escuela?- preguntó Leonard

-¡Hey tranquilos!, sólo hacía un comentario, ya que tú hiciste mención de un dato yo pensaba hacer lo mismo - miro brevemente a sus amigos y nuevamente hablo- hay estudios que comprueban que el hacer 30 minutos de ejercicio equivale a tomar una píldora antidepresiva diaria, además ayuda a reducir el estrés, mejora los niveles de sueño, ayuda a estar de buenas, y eso es todo- Sheldon siguió comiendo aunque por dentro moría de ganas por decirles de los beneficios obtenidos ahora que hacía ejercicio, le era más fácil concentrase, sacaba todas sus emociones haciéndolo más tolerable pero lo más reciente era que por una hora y fracción se olvidaba del dolor que dejaba la ausencia de Amy.

-Podríamos revisar las actividades que tiene la universidad, quizá si entramos como principiantes las golpizas aminoren- sugería con algo de entusiasmo Raj.

-Dime por favor que no pensabas entrar a un equipo deportivo como si fueras todo un atleta- hizo un pausa Howard- que rompieras con Emily no quiere decir que comentas suicido amigo.

-No es suicidio, lo veo más bien como una forma de llevar al máximo tus límites- decía ensoñado el moreno

-Hasta el día siguiente cuando al dolerte el cuerpo te arrepientas de haberlo hecho- se reía Leonard

-Bueno al menos no me da miedo la idea de ejercitarme- decía sin molesto Raj

-Está bien, ya dejemos en paz a Raj, entonces ¿a qué equipo entraremos?- cuestionó Howard para después ver las pensativas caras de sus amigos.

-Propongo investigar y dejarlo a votación- declaro Sheldon- ¿Quiénes a favor?

Todos alzaron la mano y sacaron sus celulares para revisar las actividades deportivas que ofrece Caltech.


	11. Llamado a junta

**No existe un número suficiente para disculparme con ustedes por dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar, la escuela me consume en trabajos, estas fechas son menos cargadas de tareas por lo que espero poder actualizar más seguido.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y que sea de su gusto. No olviden el review.**

* * *

Amy se encontraba sumamente concentrada en pasar unos datos a su computadora cuando Hanna entró de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días Hanna, ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría?- preguntaba Amy mientras alzaba una ceja al ver a su asistente.

-Buenos días Doctora, quizá es el clima o la compañía- rendía una soñadora Hanna.

-¿Compañía?- preguntó Amy

-Sí, verá ayer me encontré con un viejo compañero de la preparatoria, fue un buen amigo pero perdimos el contacto hace un par años- recordaba con melancolía la joven chica.

-Con que un viejo amigo ¡eh!- el tono de Amy era burlesco

-Sí un buen amigo y nada más.

-Está bien, no te alteres, era una pequeña tomada de pelo, y aprovechando tu buen humor trabajemos.

-Claro Doctora- después le dedico una sonrisa.

Trabajaron alrededor de dos horas más cuando el teléfono del laboratorio sonó.

-Buenas tardes laboratorio del departamento de neurobiología- atendió Amy

-buenos días con la Doctora Fowler- dijo una voz femenina

-Habla ella

-Buenas tardes Doctora, soy la secretaria del Dr. Siebert me pido le avisara que habrá una junta de urgencia después del almuerzos.

-Claro, gracias por avisar, ¿debo llevar mis avances para presentarlos?

-En absoluto, será una junta meramente informativa pero de gran relevancia por lo que se le pide no falte.

-Ahí estaré, gracias.

* * *

Sheldon terminaba de escribir una ecuación en su pizarrón cuando sonó su teléfono de oficina

-Buenos días Dr. Cooper tiene una llamada de la secretaria del Dr. Siebert

-Tome el recado por favor Alex.

-Insistí pero dijo que quiere hablar directamente con usted.

Tras meditar un poco respondió- Esta bien, pásame la llamada

-Claro Doctor

-Buenas tardes Dr. Cooper

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-El Doctor Siebert me pidió citarlo a una importante reunión de emergencia e informativa hoy por la tarde.

-¿Qué es por la tarde para él?- su tono era algo irritado, después de todo odiaba que su horario se viera alterado.

-Después de la hora del almuerzo, Doctor es de vital importancia que asista ya que tiene que ver con su investigación.

-Muy bien ahí estaré.

 **Comedor de CALTECH**

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban comiendo y poniéndose al día.

-¿Alguno trae una propuesta de actividad deportiva?- decía Raj un poco más feliz que de costumbre.

-No, porque no me interesa- hablaba Howard

-No tuve tiempo- se excusó Leonard

-Recibí una llama de Siebert, dice que quiere reunirse para hablar sobre mi investigación- después de la mención Sheldon soltó un suspiro

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el equipo deportivo?- preguntó un confuso Raj

-Nada, por eso lo mencione, después de las respuestas de Howard y Leonard creí que quedó claro la poca importancia de esa línea de conversación.

-También yo recibí una llamada similar- expuso Leonard

-¿Será por lo de su experimento?- se agregaba a la conversación Howard

-Tendremos que esperar hasta la junta para saber

-Probablemente sea de ello de lo contrario todos hubiésemos recibido un memorándum de la reunión- decía con tono seguro Howard

-No quiero esperar hasta la junta, debo saber ahora- acto seguido se levantó de su silla Sheldon

-Amigo espera, es después del almuerzo, falta media hora- lo detuvo Leonard

-Está bien pero en media hora nos vamos.

 **Sala de juntas**

La sala estaba casi llena de investigadores de casi todas las carreras de la universidad, era de esas raras veces en que el personal de las ciencias exactas y sociales se juntaban.

 _¡Wow! esto es demasiada gente_ se dijo a sí misma Amy mientras entraba a la sala, miro una vez más a su alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse pero todo se veía lleno, estaba a punto de recargarse en una pared cuando escucho una voz familiar llamarla por su nombre

-Hola Amy- decía con voz alegre el alto hombre

-Bert, qué gusto, Hola- dijo Amy y le regalo una sonrisa incómoda

-¿Para qué nos abran llamado?- empezó la charla Bert

-No lo sé por eso es que vine

-Claro, pero que descortés, toma mi asiento por favor- rápidamente se levanto de su silla

-Gracias Bert pero estoy bien así

-Insisto, por favor- suplico un poco el geólogo

-Está bien, pero sólo porque insistes, gracias- tras lo cual se sentó

Bert seguía trata el de hacerle platica a Amy pasando por alto la incomodidad de ella, mientras tanto el dúo de físicos buscaban lugar desde la puerta de la sala.

-Te dije que ya estábamos tarde- el mal humor de Sheldon se notaba

-Y yo te dije que te adelantaras- la voz de Leonard era de disgusto

-Lo iba a hacer pero ante la mención de usar el baño creo prudente el usarlo yo también- aclaraba Sheldon

-Entonces no te quejes amigo, ¿qué tal aquella esquina?- Leonard señalaba la esquina.

Sheldon estaba a punto de reclamarle a su amigo cuando por buscar un lugar donde no podría sentarse pero al girar la vista se encontró con la imagen de Amy hablando con otro hombre, en su estómago se formó un nudo, quería ir a decirle que estaba prohibido hacerlo pero inmediatamente la punzada en el corazón le recordó que ya no estaban juntos, al menos no desde hace unos 3 meses, se quedó momentáneamente mudo e ignorando la voz de Leonard.

Amy seguía cortésmente la charla con Bert pero de forma muy incómoda, desde aquella vez que la invito a Santa Bárbara ya no sentía a gusto a su alrededor al menos no sabiendo cuan manipulador podría ser, además de que nunca había rechazado a un hombre antes.

Por su parte Bert estaba maravillo con la nueva oportunidad de charlar con Amy, sabía que con su última invitación sólo la alejo sin embargo era parte de su torpeza, seguía hablando cuando vio a dos personas conocidas viendo hacia ellos, rápidamente los recordó eran Leonard y Sheldon, no quería otro problema con él.

 _Flashback_

 _Los chicos estaban reunidos en el departamento 2311 de los Robles en otra clásica noche de videojuegos, mientras Sheldon terminaba de instalar la consola junto a Howard, Raj tomaba otra cerveza y Leonard alistaban los bocadillos, la plática giraba en torno a qué jugarían esta noche hasta el pequeño desliz de Raj._

 _-Ojalá ayudar a Amy hubiera sido tan fácil como controlar al personaje de nuestro videojuegos._

 _Howard se irguió como suricato en cuanto Raj acabo la frase, por otra parte Sheldon abandono lo que estaba haciendo y con una mirada entre preocupada y sorpresa vio a Raj -¿Ayudar a Amy con qué?_

 _Pero Raj era ajeno a las reacciones de sus amigos debido a las casi 4 cervezas consumidas por lo que siguió – Con Bert, sabes Sheldon realmente te apreciamos de lo contrario no hubiera perdido un fin de semana en ese traumático viaje_

 _-¿"Apreciamos"? –Levanto la ceja- ¿Gramático viaje?, ¿quién es Bert?, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Amy?, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando Koothrappali?- pregunto con rapidez y elevando la voz un poco más con cada pregunta._

 _De no haber sido porque lo llamo por su apellido Raj jamás habría reaccionado, pero sin duda escuchar su apellido con un tono más fuerte de la boca del físico teórico daba un poco de miedo, la seria mirada de su amigo lo congelo_

 _-Amm, bueno, pues, mmm- el astrofísico estaba tan nervioso que vio en su mejor amigo una salida fácil – Que mejor te cuente Howard._

 _El ingeniero sintió su sangre helar un poco cuando vio a Sheldon girar su cuerpo hacia él, sin duda alguna mataría a Rajesh, no sabía cómo abordar el tema por lo que decidió hacer un cambio de juego_

 _-¿Howard?- pregunto Sheldon_

 _-Verás, nada de esto habría pasado si cuidaras mejor de tu novia- listo, ya estaba dicho_

 _-Amy no es una niña, sabe cuidarme perfectamente sola_

 _Leonard miraba desde la barra de la cocina la escena pero en cuanto escucho la declaración de Howard entendió el significado, eso no era bueno, Sheldon era como un niño pequeño y malcriado, no le gustaba prestar lo suyo y menos aún que se acercaran si quiera a algo que fuera de él o especial sin duda sería un gran golpe para él escuchar que su novia tenía más de un pretendiente._

 _-Amigo, lo que Howard trata de decir es que debes procurar más a Amy- decía con solemne voz Leonars_

 _-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, ¿le paso algo?- en cuanto acabo de pronunciar la pregunta sintió un nudo en el estomago._

 _-No Sheldon, lo que quiero decir-Howard fue interrumpido por un ya poco tomado Raj_

 _-Lo que tratamos de decirte es que es trabajo del novio defenderla, no nuestro, sabes si sigues así quizá algún día te roben a Amy- a estas alturas Raj hablaba sin pensar_

 _-¿¡Robarme a Amy!, ¿¡acaso están diciendo que hay un hombre pretendiendo a Amy y jamás se me aviso sobre ello!?- les dirigió una mirada de acero mostrándose fuerte pero por dentro se moría de miedo, no era tonto él siempre supo que Amy merecía algo más que él, en el fondo Sheldon sabía que no le demostraba todo su amor precisamente porque el día en que ella encontrará a alguien mejor lo destrozaría, por eso se refugiaba en esa máscara de indiferencia pero la rompía cada vez que un hombre la miraba, o cuando ella mencionaba algún nombre masculino, todos esos sentimientos se sumaron al coraje que se expandía por todo su cuerpo e inmediatamente juro venganza._

 _-Sí, bueno no exactamente así- lo miro con un nerviosismo Howard- en realidad Amy nos pidió que no te comentáramos pues no quería que te enojaras._

 _-Eso es verdad Raj- sí, por ello tomamos el lugar de Amy en el viaje a Santa Bárbara con Bert- sin duda alguna la boca de Raj estaba llena de imprudencia esa noche_

 _Sheldon no dijo más, tomo el control de su Xbox 360 y se puso a jugar, sus amigos se quedaron consternados por saber lo que pasaba por su mente justamente en ese momentos vieron que Sheldon había logrado conseguir en tiempo record las cinco estrellas en Grand Theft Auto, eso fue sólo el anuncio de que algo malo pasaba por la mente de su amigo pues Sheldon siempre se negó a quebrar la ley, incluso en un video juego, decidieron despejar la situación sentándose a jugar, al parecer al menos por ese tiempo que duro la fiesta Sheldon dejo de lado sus pensamientos,_

 _Sin duda alguna la noticia había afectado a Sheldon y esas cinco estrellas en el videojuego lo representaban, Leonard temeroso por su amigo pregunto -Sheldon, ¿estás bien?- lo miraba fijamente._

 _-Claro por qué no estarlo- sus amigos iban a responder pero él no los dejo ni pronunciar vocal- el hecho de que supiera que a mi novia le coquetean descaradamente otros hombres no me afecta en nada- mientras hablaba en el juego se dedicaba a disparar con una bazuca a una serie de patrullas, por su parte sus amigos tragaban saliva ante la mecánica voz de su amigo._

 _Raj un poco menos ebrio hablo -¿seguro amigo?, no era mi intención molestarte._

 _-Estoy bien, gracias por informarme sobre ese incidente, mañana hablaré con Amy- mientras hablaba jamás dejó de jugar._

 _-Si tú lo dices- dijo con una pizca de miedo Howard._

 _El resto de la noche siguió sin ningún otro percance pero el aire era algo denso._

 _Al día siguiente en CALTECH Sheldon caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, escuchar que su Amy era pretendida prendió las alarmas de inseguridad y miedo en él, también estaba algo dolido por saber la noticia por boca de sus indiscretos amigos y no por Amy, para ser francos tantas preguntas en torno a sus emociones le causaban estragos en la lógica y por más que quisiera no debía dejar las cosas así, salió rápidamente de su oficina y a paso veloz se acercaba a la de Amy, tenía que ponerle un alto, gran parte de lo que pasó fue su culpa, sí ella era la culpable por ser tan inteligente, aguda al pensar y hablar, por tener unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a cualquier hombre mortal, culpa de sus labios carnosos y besables, de sus curvas femeninas que al ser cubiertas por tantas capas de ropa invitaban a despojarla de ellas, culpa de su sensualidad y atractivo, ¡oh esa Vixen!, sin duda era culpable de ser perfecta, por algo los hombres le revoleteaban a su alrededor como abejas al panal, así como Bert, ¡arrgh!, Bert, su lista de enemigos mortales tenía un nuevo integrante ese simio de las rocas, su razón, coquetear con mueres ajenas, en ese momento su razonamiento tuvo un lapsus de funcionamiento y supo que el problema no era de su Vixen sino de ese hombre de las piedras, justo en ese momento pasaba frente al departamento de geología y supo inmediatamente lo que debía hacer._

 _Alrededor de las 9:30 Hrs Bert entraba a su oficina, cerró la puerta y quedo pasmado ante el hombre sentado en su escritorio con algo en la mano._

 _-¿Buenos días?- preguntaba desconcertado Bert_

 _-Sin duda alguna no lo son, ¿sabe qué llega tarde?- la voz era tan lineal que daba escalofríos_

 _-Es mi hora normal de llegada- se justificaba el geólogo_

 _-Encima de todo descarado_

 _El tono de voz no le gustaba a Bert, tampoco el hecho de que irrumpiera en su oficina -No sé de lo que habla y francamente no me interesa, lo único que deseo es que se retire- observó como la mano del hombre apretaba más su agarre en el objeto que tenía en la mano._

 _-No se preocupe, mi visita es corta, quiero que responda algo, ¿reconoce este objeto?- mostró un mineral verde en su mano._

 _Bert observó brevemente el mineral e inmediatamente lo reconoció, era la turmalina verde que hace un mes le regaló a Amy, pero ¿cómo llegó a manos de este hombre?- sí, es una turmalina que obsequie a una chica linda del departamento de neurología- hablo firmemente_

 _-Como soy un caballero te daré un consejo, deja de dar regalos a las mujeres con novio- Bert lo miró con cara de no entender, Sheldon captó la mirada, se irguió de la silla y mientras hablaba se acercaba a Bert- Amy, la chica a la que regalaste esta turmalina es mi novia y como buen texano no dudaré en defenderla, supe de tu osadía en invitarla a salir así como de tus constantes manipulaciones para que fuera contigo a Santa Bárbara, de no haber sido por mis amigos te habrías salido con la tuya, pero te lo digo una vez más ¡Amy no es para ti!- grito Sheldon mientras golpeaba el mineral contra el escritorio._

 _Bert se asustó ante la reacción del físico por lo que retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta y preguntar con un hilo de voz -¿qué quieres que haga?_

 _Sheldon se acercó hasta estar frente a él y decir con la voz más fría que tenía –aléjate de ella, si vuelvo a saber que la sigues pretendiendo o que la vez a solas conocerás mi ira- tras decir eso se marchó._

Después de recordar lo sucedido Bert no quiso desafiar su suerte y llamo a Leonard y Sheldon sin saber que presenciaría uno de los momentos más incómodos del trió de amigos.

* * *

 **Una semana para que acabe el hiatus y se vengan los dos capítulos cargados del Shamy. Estoy tan ansiosa de ver esos besos.**


End file.
